GENETIC COUNSELING SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The Genetic Counseling Shared Resource (GC) facilitates basic science, clinical, and behavioral research necessary to translate genetic discoveries into clinical care. GC has provided clinical genetics services and supported genetic research at Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) since 2003 (supported by the Cancer Center Support Grant since 2009) and has been directed by Wendy Kohlmann, MS, CGC, since 2006. GC is quintessential to HCI?s mission and builds on HCI?s long history of gene discovery by leading practice-changing research endeavors to determine the clinical utility of genetic testing, optimal methods for risk communication and delivery of genetic counseling, and strategies to manage risk conveyed by inherited cancer predispositions. GC is integral to a major goal of the Cancer Center, bringing scientific discoveries to the clinic and into applications for the population. GC provides several key services necessary for translational genetic research, including identifying cohorts of patients for gene research or studies of syndromes; helping investigators design studies to optimally incorporate genetic information and to anticipate and address ethical, legal, and social issues related to genetic analysis; providing genetic counseling interventions; and collecting clinical phenotypes and longitudinal outcomes data. The aims of GC are 1) to provide cancer genetics expertise, genetic counseling services, and interventions, and 2) to support the scientific research objectives of the Cancer Center, especially in the context of translation of genetics to the clinic and population. Access to research genetic counseling services has allowed Cancer Center members to study novel approaches for providing genetic information and to include participants across our catchment area, the State of Utah. GC adds value to the Cancer Center by ensuring genetics expertise is available to all Cancer Center members and clinical investigators. The broad impact of GC across HCI is indicated by its contribution to 61 publications since 2014. Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding comprise 53% of the users, and 100% of GC?s work is cancer-related. HCI?s establishment of a top-quality, research-oriented Genetic Counseling Shared Resource is highly innovative and unique among National Cancer Institute cancer centers. The Director and staff of the Shared Resource participate in national committees, and they extend the impact of HCI research by incorporating findings into guidelines for genetic testing and management of hereditary cancer. GC allows HCI to excel in all areas of hereditary cancer research and to be a leader in genetic discoveries and translation of findings into clinical implementation and population policy.